As is generally well known, many singers and musicians are concerned of not being able to hear their own voice when using a microphone. This concern can cause the performer to sing off key or lose track of his or her place in the song. The same concern is shared by a single speaker or a group of speakers. Accordingly, sound floor monitors, being essentially unidirectional sound emitting speaker or speakers directed toward a performer, are provided to alleviate this concern. However, use of floor monitors has a number of disadvantages. Each floor monitor requires its own amplifier and connection to the sound mixing control panel which increases the cost of the providing such sound monitoring. Feedback problems are also commonly prominent, especially during use of omnidirectional microphones in performances requiring a plurality of performers, for example such as church choirs. These problems can reduce the quality of the performance as well as reduce the enjoyment of the audience.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus capable of alleviating feedback problems and the inability of the performer to hear his or her own voice during singing or speaking event.